Bird (Nex's Version)
Note: Hey everyone! :D This is my first time making ideas for Elemental Battlegrounds so expect it to be horrible. ''' '''Bird is a Rare element with the fusion of Nature + Wind. Its color palette consists of multiple colors such as red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, black, and white. Bird is best used at medium and long range battles. It is fairly fast making some spells hard to dodge and has a transportation spell that can deal high damage to other players. Statistics * Damage: Very High * Speed: High * Defense: Average Spells #1. Soaring Projections / Bullets "User releases red bird-like projectiles that will soar in the air for a couple of seconds before plunging towards their target managing heavy damage in the process." - The caster releases 3 bird-like projectiles that will fly around in the air for 2.5s before diving towards the nearest player dealing 100 damage per projectile creating a red mini explosion in the process. - Note: Once the projectiles begin diving towards their target, it will go towards the target's last position meaning that its diving direction cannot be altered. Although this may seem like a disadvantage, the projectiles' speed can make it harder to dodge, traveling super fast. | Mana: 250 / Cooldown: 7s / Total Damage: (if all hits) 300 / Execution Time: 1s | #2. Bird Assail / Blast "User sends out a wave of bird-like projectiles that will rush towards the mouse cursor dealing low damage repeatedly if anyone is caught in the attack." - Bird's element symbol will appear in front of the caster which a wave of 30 bird-like projectiles, that can be colored red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, pink, black, and grey, will appear following the mouse cursor dealing 35 damage per second if any players are trapped in the raid. This spell will last for 10s before dissolving. - Tip: You can make the wave of birds surrounding you making it act like a temporary shield. Although attacks can still damage you, anyone close to you will get damaged. | Mana: 275 / Cooldown: 9s / Total Damage: (if all hits) 350 / Execution Time: 0.5s / Charge Time: 3s (increases speed) | #3. Aerial Transport / Transportation "User calls down a bird which will grab the caster with its feet and takes off into the air, transporting the caster to a location determined by their mouse cursor. Pressing "E" will make the bird dive towards the mouse cursor, dealing damage to the caster and the target hit." - A bird will appear and grab the caster with its feet and transports them to a location determined by their mouse cursor. Once the player reaches the destination, it will drop the player inches below the ground without dealing damage to anyone. However, pressing "E" will make the bird dive down towards the mouse cursor, making a mini explosion dealing 75 damage to the caster and 150 damage to the target(s) hit. - Note: The bird can transport a player in a certain range; if the player's destination is too far for the bird to go, it'll go towards the destination but will drop the caster earlier. | Mana: 250 / Cooldown: 10s / Total Damage: (if all hits) 150 + 75 to caster / Execution Time: 3s | #4. Resting Nest / Healing "Birds will construct a nest under the caster, healing them for a period of time. If a player destroys the nest, the birds, in anger, will hunt down the player, dealing medium damage to them in the process." - Two birds will make a nest on the caster's location healing them 15 health per second. The nest can, however, be destroyed in one hit with any spell cancelling the healing process. Fortunately, the two birds that made the nest for the caster will hunt down the player and deal 200 damage to them (100 damage per bird). The nest will disappear after 10s if it wasn't destroyed. | Mana: 300 / Cooldown: 12s (starts after healing ends or when nest is destroyed) / Total Damage: 200 / Execution Time: 2s | #5. Devastating Typhoon / Ultimate "Bird-like projectiles start to encircled a small area making a typhoon that will suck in nearby players and deals damage repeatedly for a brief period of time." - Just like the description says, a typhoon will be formed, sucking players in it in a Time's Ultimate range. Upon being sucked in, the target(s) cannot escape but won't be dealt damage yet. Once they are inside the typhoon, they will be dealt 35 damage per second and cannot escape. The typhoon will dissolve after 13s as a wave of birds will fly up into the sky in a spiraling pattern and disappear. | Mana: 1000 / Cooldown: 75s / Total Damage: (if all hits) 455 / Execution Time: 4s | Trivia * Devastating Typhoon is inspired by "Typhoon", a spell in Elemental Wars that was from the Bird Element respectively. * Resting Nest is the first Healing-type spell that can deal damage to players. (Due to many element ideas on this wiki, correct me if I'm wrong as I can't check every idea just to see if this is the first healing spell that can deal damage to other players) * Aerial Transport acts like Phoenix's Ultimate due to the fact that it can dive and crash.